OMG! KIDS!
by ceecee12
Summary: When Kate and Humphrey finally get married, Kate gets pregnant! See what happens when you read the story.


A few weeks later, Kate and Humphrey were planning for their wedding. Eve and Winston agreed on the marriage, even though they didn't want to. They said "Yes" so Kate can be happy and not get mad and run away or something. Kate and Lily were thinking of ideas for what Kate is going to wear on her wedding day. Humphrey and Garth were thinking of ideas for what Humphrey is going to wear for his wedding day, too. Eve and Winston pick a place for the wedding to be at. They chose the wedding to be at Jasper Peck. The tallest mountain in Jasper, it was nice in the morning but, it is amazing at night!

Then the wedding day comes! Humphrey is wearing a nice black tie, and a top hat that he took when Kate and him were on that trunk, trying to get back to Jasper. Everyone came. Then Kate came. Humphrey mouth dropped opened. He couldn't believe what Kate was wearing. Kate was wearing a white flower crown with a long but, short lace on her back. She also wore a pearl necklace. Humphrey mouth was still open. Then Winston bumped him on the shoulder and grinned at him. Then Humphrey mouth closed. Then the wedding began. "You ready?" Humphrey asked confused. "Yes. Do you want to start first?" Kate said confused. "Let's start together." Humphrey said happily. First, they started to accept each others sent. Next, a nipple on the ear. Then they rubbed noses and they became one. Kate and Humphrey were finally married!

Humphrey and Kate ran to their den and had some business to do. The next morning Kate woke up and went to get a drink of water at the river. But, she was shocked at what she saw in the water. She was pregnant! Then Kate ran back to the den and woke Humphrey up. "Humphrey!" Kate said loudly. "I'm up!" Humphrey said loudly. When he got up and looked at Kate, and then he fainted. "Humphrey!" Kate said loudly. Then Humphrey woke up. "Kate. I had a strange dream that you were pregnant." Humphrey said sadly. When he looked at Kate, he started to scream. "Humphrey! Shut up! You did this to me!" Kate said loudly. "No...I...Never mind." Humphrey said sadly. Kate grinned at him and layed down.

"Do you need anything?" Humphrey asked sadly and confused. "Well. Food, water, someone to keep me company and a pink flower." Kate said happily. Humphrey grinned and left. He came back in 10 minutes. He had deer, a leaf with water, Lily and a pink flower. Lily was shocked at what is saw. "Kate. You are" Lily couldn't say anything else. "Yeah. I'm pregnant." Kate said sadly. Then when Eve and Winston found out, they were trying to kill Humphrey but, Kate wouldn't let them. For the past weeks, Kate has been a real pain in the butt to Humphrey. She is always wanting this and that. When she tells Humphrey to get something, and he goes and get it and when he comes back, Kate says she didn't want it and starts yelling at Humphrey. Sometimes Humphrey has to sleep outside the den so, he can get away from Kate and her yelling problem.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turn into months. Kate has been pregnant for 9 months. That is a lot of yelling for Humphrey. Then the time had come for the puppy! One day Kate was screaming and Humphrey didn't know what was wrong, so he got Kate's parents. Eve went over to Kate and put her ear on her stomach. "THE BABY IS COMING!" Eve said loudly. Everyone heard Eve and ran to Kate and Humphrey's den. Since Lily goes to medical school, she became a doctor and she ran to Kate. Kate was screaming. Then Lily came. "Okay. Kate, all you have to do is push." Lily said happily. "Humphrey? Can I hold your paw?" Kate asked confused. "Sure." Humphrey said happily. When Humphrey walked up to Kate, she grabbed his paw and Humphrey started to cry a little because Kate was holding his paw really hard. Then a puppy was born but, she wasn't done. Another puppy was coming, too. Then that puppy was born. Then another puppy was born!

Finally, Kate had three puppies! But, choosing the names was hard.

**FIND OUT WHAT THE NAMES ARE IN CHAPTER FIVE! PLEASE VOTE. THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN VOTE TO SEE WHAT THE NAMES ARE. THANKS FOR READING. CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


End file.
